Left Behined: Secret Agent
by darkvampangle101
Summary: A girl from Niagra region gets swept into the Tribulation FORCE and fights Nicolai the Anti Christ but must also fight romance and attraction!
1. Chapter 1

Alesse Kalyndah Sherridan stepped out from Wainfleet christian high and flipper her long bkack hair behind her shoulder, streaked with naturelly pink streaks. She had gotten out of class early since she had finished her math test so quickly and so had her best frind, and they were definitly the smartest girls in the grade 11 class.

"Wow Alesse you are so pretty" said her bestfriend Lydia whose gold hair and crystal hairpins sparkeled in the sunshine.

"oh yoou are way too nice, I am totally not" said Alesse but secretly she thought she WAS kind of pretty. She was secritly proud of her looks, though she pritended to be modist on the outside.

"Well I gotta go home and look after my little sisters and brothers and then do some preying but how bout we meet up tomorrow at youth group" Lydia said.

"Oh you don't wanna go to 7 11 and get some slurpees" said Alesse "just for a few minutes"

But Lydia looked shocked at the idea and told Alesse that family came first. Alesse sighed and watch her friend run off down the street, her long blue dress flutering in the wind behind her.

Then, suddenly, there was a giant CRAKING noise from above! The wind died down suddenly and silent. Alesse could sudeenly hear the sounds of cars getting intoa ccidents and the sound of horns honking and then in the corner of her eye she saw a hellicopter just FALL from the air and smash into the ground over near the Pen Center in SaintCatharines!

Alesse then turned t where lydia had been running just a second before...

... and all that was there was her blue dress lying on the ground, and two cristal hair clips.

"NOOOOO!" Alesse screamed. "Lydia!"

Then she pased out.

* * *

"I think she is awake."

alesse looked up into the wrinkled but still nice looking face of Mister BarnES her geography teacher at wainfleet christain high. Zebediah the star hockey forward on te school hokey team was also in the norse's office standing int he corner looking extremly worried. There was silents witch seemed very odd since usually at this timing the shool would be so noisy with lots of student.

"Oh my goodness you are ok!"

"Ya Im okay Zeb" she said "I just had the WEIRDest dream... that I left school a little early then suddenyl something happened and a bunch of cars and hellicopter smashed, and oh, also, Lydia vanished!"

There was silents for a long minutes.

"Um actually" Mister Barnes said "its not a dream... its reality... people have VANISHED nearly EVERYWHERE around Nairgra region. The cities is in total disarpare. There are smashed cars all over the place and fire, Nearly the hole school just fanished in the blank of an eye all there clothes are skattered thru the shool... the only people that i can see who were left were you me and zehebdiah here."

Alesse gasped in horror. She knew instantally what had happen but she still felt herself asking any how.

"What? What could have happen, Mister Barnes?"

He look sadly over at Zeb and thenback to Shaundrah.

"It's the Rapture. We've missed it Alesse."

Then she passed out again.

* * *

When Alesse woke she was still in the nurse offise and zeb and Mr. Barns were sitting dranking cokes.

"so none of us were good enough to get to heaven..." she whispered.

They all looked shamefull at the floor. A single cristal teredrop fell from her face to the floor.

"In your hearts we all know why..." Mister Barnes said "I know I do anyhow, i was secritly a siner, even though I preteded to be a good christain teacher on the outside."

Zeb and Alesse nodded knowing that they too had not followed the word of THE LORD as fathfully as they should have and had secretly sinned and not repentid as they should have. And now they were condemed to the tribulations!

"What are we gonna do" Alesse.

"while you were passed out I tried to call my mom, my dad, my cosines... nobody's ansering" Mr. Barnes said quitely "I only got one responds... from my cosine Bruce who lives at new Hope villege church in Chicego."

"What about you Zeb?" She Asked.

"well Alesse I got my brother and mom on the phone- as you know i was staying here with my cosines and grandma and grampa just down the street and..." Zeb stopped and he looked pained like he was full of tears but he was too manly and tough to cry! "I walk over to their house and they are all gone. They are all raptured Alesse! There clothes, glasses, hearing ades... they were just sitting on the couch and the Tv was still playing Columbo!"

"Oh my! No! How terifying! I cannot believe it!" Alesse gasped. "what are we gonna do?"

"My cosine Bruce has invited us to go down to the Newhope chruch in Shicago. Aparently, Zeb's brother also is moving to that area... the 2 of us are planning to drive there tonight. This area is a totel disaster."

Alesse hated the idea of the 3 of them splitting apart. In such a tragical time it was good to have two people who she knew were solid and good people even though they had not been saved.

"I gotta go home." Alesse said.

"I can drive her Mister Barnes. I don't think the buses are gonna come for us... and you need to start loding up the jeep for our trip." Zeb said.

"No! We all go TOGETHER!" Mister Barnes shoted "For now we are a team"

Alesse felt a shoot of warmth through her and for a second the terrifying ness of the Rapture was gone. Mr Barnes wrote a note and stapled it to the front door before they walked together to the jeep.

_To anyone who is left in this bilding; almost all of the student and teacher was Raptured today, june 6. The few of us who is left and who were not saved have gone together to shicago for the safety of a new church that is being built there. A cording to Scripture there is many tribulations that are comping to this earth and the anti christ will come upon us and I urdge you to repent and to find safety, both ibn body and spirt. _

_May GOD bless you in this troubled times. _

_A. Barnes, formerly a teacher at this shool, now a true follower of \JESUS  
_

* * *

**_Autor's Note... just wanted 2 say hi to lydia if she i reading this stories. also i really like lef behind when i went to christian school we reading this book in school! i also like the movie versoin starting KIRK CAMERONE!  
_**

**_Allso there is no wainfleet christina school its just somthing i made up exept wanefleet is obvs a real town haha :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Alesses House

Alesse **and zeb got into his mercedes and he sped across town to her parents house and all the way there they litened to some really awsome casting crowns songs on his really good stereo sistem. **

**Then when they get to her house the front door open and swinging in the wind. The cars were all in the drive way. Alesse got an ominus feeling! Zeb locked at her with his saphier orbs and they were full of axiousness.  
**

**"Come on" he said bravelly "lets go in side"**

**She followed him thru the front door and inside she call out "Mom Dad"**

**There was no answeri at all just silents. **

**'Mrs and Mr sheridan are ou here?" zeb screamed out but there was no answer**

**Sudenly Alesse gasped! She saw some thing horribel in the front stair case, it ws a pile of cloths and on top of the cloths was her moms weding ring and also her moms engadgment ring! Then she reconized the cloths as actuelly being... her moms favorite flowerd dress!**

**"Oh noooooo! its my mom! Shes been rapturing!' Alesse say**

**Then she sa something else horribel... a pile of cloths in the door way to the tv room, and on top of those cloths were some eye glasses and a nestea can. **

**"its my dad too he always drinks ice tea in the day time and those are his glasses oh my gosh they have both been rapture"**

**She felt fait and she swooned and she felt zeb grab her under her arms and help her into the nearest room to lie down on a soffa. Then she pased out for a while. Then she woke up again. Zeb looked very sad and concerned and felt Alesses fore head. **

**"Remeber they are in a WAY better place than us Alesse!' he say "we are the ones who are going to be in a bad place since the tribulations are going to suck until JESUS returns... your mom and dad are looking down on us from HEAVFEN"**

**She sigh but still felt tears at her eyes 'I know that Zeb but i still miss my mom and dad, I got no other families around..."**

**'We are gonna have to form new famlies now, alesse... this is a different world a world wear only un repentant SINERS are left."**

**She reach out and touch his hand "I am gonna repent."**

**"Me too" He looked really somber and serius "Lets pray"**

**Then she nodded and they prayed for a wile in silents and then when the sun started to set then he stoped praying. **

**"come on shaundrah your gonna have to collect you stuff... your coming with us to chicago rite? You will help us build a truely faith full congrigaton! A future that will defete the evil that will be coming from satan and stuff!"**

**Alesse had never been out side of Niagraa region but she had no families here and no futuer. And she knew that zeb and Mr. Barnes were good people and that they were the only christains left that she knew. If she was gonna survive the tribulatons, she would need to suround herself with the strongest faithfull that she could. **

**"YES, YES I will!" she said and felt like jumping in the air for exitement. **

**Then she went upstairs and got a bag and she put ehr clothes in it and lots of shoes and some ramen noodle and some water and pepsi and her favorite stuff animal and a blankit and a pillow and a coat. Then she finally put her bibel in the bag on top. Then she went downstairs and then they left together. **

* * *

**When they get back to wainfleet christina school Mr. Barns was wating in the front office area. He did not have to here them speak to now that Alesses parents were raptured, he can tell just by look at her face. Mr. Barns patted her sholder comfortingley. **

**"its ok Alesse i wipped up some michelinas tv dinners in the home ec room for us to eat and you can sleep in the norse's office and then me and Zeb will sleep on the principle's office sofas next door... we gotta be close together in case of looters. I hear on TV that there are a lot of looters and fire arcinists around the town."**

**Alesse gasp 'what a sign that the world is faling apart!"**

**'Just wat I was thinking' Zeb said softly while almost crying**

**Then Mr Barns pull out his bible and he start reading them some pasages and then they prayed some and then they felt ready to go on.**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE I HOPE U LIKED THIS SOON YOU WILL SEE THE REAL LEFT BEHIND CARACTERS THAT U KNOW AND LOVE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Chicago Church

Alesse**  
**loved roadtrips! They were so fun and it was so cool to be in the mercedes 4 by 3 with Zeb and mister Barns. THey listen to counting corns, and also some country music and franciska bastetelli. There was lots of acidents on the road but they tried to keep there spirits up and eat some cheese bugles and drink mountain dews and every time they saw a crash car they would say a prayer.

Then also they got to the quenston lewistown bridge and they all got there pass ports out except Alesse cuz she's been already to Toronto and met with the ppl at the CDSA and they gave her a nexus card. So she did not need a pass port.

But then they got to those big boxes that you drive thru and there were no customs guys there. Alesse was afraid the american customs guys would shoot them because they arent like Canadian ones who dont carry no weapons. But they drove into THE USA and nobody stoped them!

So then they drove south thru Buffalo and Tonnawonda, and they stopped at Cheese Cake Factories for sone lunch, and then drove into Pencylvania. THat took like four hours and it was a pretty boring drive along the lake. And there were no good malls along that highway. Then she fell asleep and when she woke up they were in Chicago and that was like 8 hours from wainfleet and Alesse was so exited! She had never been to ohio before and it was such a big city. Tehre were a lot of airplanes and helicopters and cars crashed there but they drove right past them and through the city and then they got to the nicer part of the city where there were some nice shops like Abbercrobie and also the Gap and then they saw a huge white church. It was new hope church. And there was a sign on the front of the church that said NEW HOPE CHURCH VISITATION BASTOR: BRUCE BARNS

"This is where my cosine is a paster" said Mr Barns "From now on you can call me Aidenn. That's my first name. That way you guys wont mix me up with Bruce Barns which is my cosine's name."

Inside Alesse thought Aideen was a pretty cool name for a techer, but then, MR. Barns had alway sbeen like a young, cool teacher and not a lame teacher like her geography techer from when she had been in Grade 9, that was Ms. Masotti who was a really terrible millitant feminist who was also kind of fat and crazy and tries to convince the students to vote for the ndp party.

Then they park the car. Next to the mercedes was a lexus that was pretty awsome as well. And also then beside that was a bmw with a license plate that said 4JESUS on the license plate.

"Thats Bruces car" Aidenn said "you can see that he is totally 100 per sent for Christ... he even has a cross decal on the back wind shield."

"Cool" said Zeb.

They they went into the church. There were some people there a lady named Loreta and Bruce and also a air plane pilot called Rayford Steel and also Rayfords daughter Chole Steel. Chole was very young nd pretty and talked about her university school a lot. Raford was a old guy but still pretty good locking for his age. Bruce was very energetic but he looked very sad and later he told Alesse and Zeb that hes wife and kid had been raptured and he felt really lonely.

Chole looked lonely too and Alesse was thinking mabey after a while the 2 of them would end up friends but not until all the car crashes and looting settled down. Bruce Loreta and Chole all had there own houses. But Zeb, Aidenn and Alesse did not since they were basicly refugess from niagara region in canada. Bruce was so totally nice he offered to keep Aidenn and Zeb in his guest rooms. BUt Alesse could not stay with 3 UNMARRIED guys! That would oviously be totally inapropriate... but then Chole spoke up.

"Dad we have lots of room and I am so lonley when you are flying around the world. We should be kind to our fellow christains, and I would totally love to have a girl friend at the house. Let's give Alesse the guest room!"

"lets pray about it" said Rayford and they did for a while and then he said "yes, this is the right thing to do, Chole, i know it is what Jesus wants us to do in this terrible time of the trubulations."

Alesse felt so happy at being part of a true church family of people who were so caring. She knew she would not let Rayfords family down, she would be the PERFECT house guest!

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope u ike my story, I got the idea of what if canadians were in the story like the friends i know. Give me good reviews and I will posting another chapter, also see my story about star trek if u like that show it is a great long story. **


End file.
